Os Frutos dos Marotos
by Ceres Camila
Summary: E se Harry não fosse o único filho de um Maroto?  Ashley e Samantha estão no 4ºano em Beauxbatons, e esse ano elas irão para Hogwarts por causa do Torneio Tribruxo,lá elas encontraram novos amigos,inimigos,amores e muitas confusões.


Era um dia como outro qualquer em Paris, as pessoas saiam de suas casas, iam até as padarias, mas no meio dessa calmaria 3 mulheres chamavam atenção de muitas pessoas, isso não se devia somente ao fato de todas serem excepcionalmente bonitas, a mais velhas devia ter uns 30 anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, 1,70m de altura; A segunda devia ter uns 15 anos tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros e lindos olhos castanhos que contrastavam com sua pele bem branquinha, era a mais alta tinha 1,75m de altura; A última era a mais baixinha, e parecia ser a mais frágil delas, ela possuía longos cabelos negros levemente encaracolados, pele levemente bronzeada, e olhos verdes acinzentados, tinha 1,65m de altura era magra mas com um corpo muito atraente, mas o que chamava atenção era o fato de que levavam 2 malões azuis bem grandes, além de duas gaiolas uma com uma coruja toda branca e outra com um gato persa branco, elas pareciam com pressa.

Ashley: "Tia temos que ir logo a chave do portal já vai ser ativada"- disse a jovem de cabelos pretos enquanto consultava o relógio em seu pulso.

Samantha: "Se acalme Ash! Estamos no horário, a última chave sai as 14h30min e agora são 13h55min, tem ainda 3 para podermos pegar. Além disso Madame Maxine nunca sairia para Hogwarts sem a sua pequena estrela aqui"- disse a outra jovem, enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

Claire:"Vocês duas andem!"- disse a mais velha, enquanto elas entravam em um grande aeroporto de Paris, e se encaminhavam para uma parte menos movimentada, e se esconderam no portão 934 e pegaram a pequena chave prata- " Agora adeus minhas pequenas e juízo lá em Hogwarts e isso é para você senhorita Ashley"-disse com algumas lágrimas caindo e abraçando as duas, elas se afastaram e logo as adolescentes haviam desaparecido.

_Pov's Ashley on_

Para a maioria dos alunos esse vai ser apenas mais um ano normal em Beauxbatons, ou tão normal quanto uma escola de magia e bruxaria pode ser, mas para mim, minha amiga irmã Sam, uma dúzia de alunos setiminastas iremos para Hogwarts, pois lá iremos participar do "grande" Torneio Tribuxo. Na verdade não era para nós irmos só que como nós duas somos as melhores alunas da escola, e já que nós duas somos orfãs. A diretora é como nossa mãe, nós realmente a amamos muito mesmo sendo um pouco excêntrica ela é ótima.

Tá bem nós tínhamos acabado de chegar em frente ao castelo de Beauxbatons, mesmo depois de 3 anos eu ainda me admiro com a escola, o castelo é gigantesco, e foi feito no estilo romântico, havia um enorme jardim, e ficava bem perto da praia, e ao lado havia um lindo rio onde habitavam animais como sereianos, peixes e vários outros animais.

Perto do lago estavam reunidos os alunos, e ali também estava uma carruagem branca com azul sendo puxada por 12 lindos Pegasus. Enquanto nós nos aproximávamos eu ouvi um pequeno chiado vindo do lago, vir-me-ei. Muitos podem achar os sereianos seres inferiores e burros, as pessoas não sabem como estão enganadas. Eu sempre fui fascinada por outras línguas e como meu padrasto sabia falar sereiano, Russo e Inglês, ele me ensinou.

Eu sinto muita falta dele e da minha mãe, eu perdi ambos, minha mãe quando eu ainda era um bebê de um ano, e meu pai ( sim pois eu o considero assim) eu perdi aos 10 anos, meu genitor é mundialmente conhecido o nome dele ? Sirius Black (¬¬). Acho que da para entender porque eu o odeio. Fala sério, o cara é a favor daquele velho maníaco idiota que é o Voldemort, aquele frouxo.

–Ei Sam!- Eu disse enquanto nos aproximávamos da carruagem - Você acha que seu pai vai estar lá?

_Pov's Ashley off_

_Pov's Samantha (Sam) on_

Finalmente estávamos indo para Hogwarts, não que eu não goste de Beauxbatons só que eu sempre tive vontade de saber como era Hogwarts, afinal depois de todas as histórias que minha mãe contou quem não ficaria? Mas minha mãe nunca pode voltar para a Inglaterra, motivo: Voldemort. Diferente da Ashley, eu não sou sangue puro, mas sim mestiça, mas eu to pouco me lixando para isso, e a Ashley também, então Foda-se !O Que Voldemort pensa, ou como minha amiga carinhosamente chama: O velho maníaco babão.

Já estávamos a caminho de Hogwarts a algumas horas, mas a pergunta de Ashley ainda não saia da minha cabeça, e se ele estiver lá ? Afinal ele é amigo do diretor, e foi professor de lá ano passado, e... AHH! Dane-se ele nem sabe que eu existo, e eu não pretendo mudar isso, quem mandou ser um idiota e prepotente.

As meninas estavam lendo ou conversando e eu aqui deitada em uma rede das várias redes que tinham aqui, pelo menos eu estava até que:

–Meninas! Meninas! Vão se aprontar chegaremos a Hogwarts, em umas 2 horas- A diretora madame Maxine nos falou, eu não preciso nem dizer o pandemônio que se instalou na carruagem, depois de alguns instantes a Ash me puxou e me levou para me maquiar, eu sou a Barbie favorita dela, eu achei engraçado um bando de meninas correndo que nem umas loucas gritando coisas como: "Cadê o cacheador ?"" Ai Meu Deus, eu não acho o esmalte sereia numero 14 !- " WTF? O Que seria um esmalte sereia numero 14 ?" Realmente fiquei com medo!

Depois das duas benditas horas a carruagem aterrissou como iríamos entrar dançando estávamos todas com roupas especiais de balé, ou ginástica, apenas eu e Ash estávamos com uma camisa branca, e uma "saia" quase tule usada no balé branca também, isso porque éramos as únicas que fazíamos balé e não ginástica, já que esta última só pode ser praticada a partir do quarto ano.

Eu estava nervosa, os búlgaros iriam entrar primeiro, e logo depois seria a nossa vez, eu estava me aquecendo quando Madame Maxine junto com a Ashley vieram na minha direção, aí isso é merda.

_Pov's Sam off_

_Pov's Ashley on_

Estávamos perto de aterrissar em Hogwarts, eu já tinha terminado de arrumar a Sam, e eu dava os últimos retoques na minha maquiagem, meu estava com uma parte presa, e outra caindo em pequenos cachos sobre as minhas costas, na Sam eu fiz uma trança alta.

Ok! Admito-me quase cai quando nós aterrisamos , saímos todas rapidamente da carruagem e nos dirigimos a entrada do salão deles, eu e as meninas estávamos nos aquecendo quando Madame Maxine me chamou com um movimento da mão- IH! Isso vai da merda

–Me chamou Madame - disse olhando na direção do rosto dela, ou seja, eu estava quase caindo de tanto que eu estiquei meu pescoço

–Sim, Mom Petit, você e a Samantha deverão ir logo na minha frente, e quem lançara os feitiços brilhantes serão vocês enquanto dançam, ou há algum problema minha querida ?- Aííí eu disse que era merda!

–Claro que não Madame- eu disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

–Ótimo! Vamos falar com a Samantha minha querida- ela disse enquanto ia na direção onde Sam estava se aquecendo, claro eu fui atrás dela, mas ai nós vamos ter que lançar os feitiços que deixam os meninos eh... Digamos hipnotizados por nós, tenho certeza que a Sam não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com essa noticia.

–Madame, Ashley, o que houve ?- Sam perguntou assim que nos aproximamos

–Não é nada preocupante minha querida, é que você e a Ashley farão o feitiço brilhante enquanto estiverem dançando, não é maravilhoso?- A Madame perguntou para uma Samantha totalmente petrificada, Aí eu sabia que iria dar merda!

–É Claro que está tudo maravilhoso Madame, nos dê só alguns minutos para nós nos aquecermos, certo ?- ela assentiu - Com licença eu disse saindo de lá e puxando a Sam para um dos cantos- Olha Sam eu sei que você está em pânico, eu também estou muito apavorada, mas nós temos que fazer então relaxe e respire e se lembre como eu te arrumei você está linda!- eu disse sorrindo para ela, ela girou os olhos, novidade, bem pelo menos ela já voltou e Ai Meu Deus a Madame está nos posicionando uh! Respira e lembra que você é parte veela, você consegue.

–Vamos.

_Pov's Ashley off_


End file.
